


Cactus

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt: Ten, Rose, cactus





	Cactus

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get some of my tumblr prompt fics onto AO3.

“Blimey, it’s hot,” Rose said, the moment she stepped out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor frowned.  He hadn’t intended to bring her somewhere hot, at least not the oven-like heat he could feel even from halfway across the console room radiating from the open door.

“Rose?” the Doctor called after her, rushing to the door to find her.

“Look, Doctor!” she cried, plucking a bright pink flower from a cactus that looked very much like the Earth’s prickly pear and placing it in her hair.

It wasn’t though, it was a creature.  A fairly nasty creature.  A fairly nasty creature that screamed and stood when Rose plucked its flower (not really a flower, actually, more of a sexual organ, though the Doctor made a mental note not to mention that to Rose once they were out of trouble, though Earth’s flowers were sexual organs as well).  A fairly nasty creature that was now menacing his pink-and-yellow and very brave (if very jeopardy-friendly) human companion.

A fairly nasty creature that was dispatched quickly enough with the right sonic frequency from the Doctor’s screwdriver.

A fairly nasty creature that the Doctor proceeded to trip over and wake up again.


End file.
